Odyssey
by greengirl82
Summary: Nothing can quite prepare you for an unexpected pregnancy. H/P. Three shot.
1. Je suis enceinte?

**Odyssey**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: When Emily's sidelined during a case, she's forced to watch Jack and Henry while wondering about her own little predicament...

A/N: Here's a new series of oneshots, there will be three of them. So sit back and enjoy.

By the way: the title for this chapter** Je suis enceinte? **is French for "I'm Pregnant?"

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Ralph Waldo Emerson said, "Children are all foreigners."

* * *

Emily groaned as she looked at the clock counting down until she could look at the test results in front of her.

_'Come on, three more minutes?'_ Emily glared at the not there results _'Why the hell is three minutes so long?'_

"EMMY!" Jack shouted from the living room.

Sighing Emily put the test stick down and hurried into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked checking for injuries "Why were you yelling?"

"Henry" Jack said pointing to the younger boy "He won't give me back the remote."

Wincing at the two boys bickering, she kneeled down to Henry's eye level and plastered on a big smile.

"Henry, sweetie" Emily said softly "Why did you take the remote from Jack?"

"I wanna watch cartoon" Henry murmured eyeing Jack "Please?"

Turning to Jack, "What were you planning to watch?" Emily asked the older boy.

"A movie" Jack said casually.

"What movie?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes at the impish boy.

"That one" Jack said pointing to the DVD on the table, Emily picked it up and her eyes widen in horror.

"Absolutely not" Emily firmly reprimanded, "There is no way either of you are watching The Hills Have Eyes."

Pouting, Jack protested, "But Emmy."

"No, Jack" Emily said "This will give you nightmares for weeks, and I don't think your Dad would be so thrilled that you were watching this."

"He wouldn't care." Jack said lamely not meeting her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow "Really? How about you look me in the eye and say that?" Emily said.

Huffing out a sigh, "Fine." Jack said flopping on the couch eyeing Henry.

"Don't give him that look, Jack" Emily said sitting down next to the boy, "Your Dad and JJ will be back from their consult soon and besides I don't think this is a very good movie."

Frowning he looked at her, "Then why was it in your DVD collection?" Jack asked.

"Your Uncle Morgan brought it over" Emily said "He's the one who likes scary movies."

"Oh" Jack said resting his head against her side, "Emmy, what can we do here? I'm bored."

Emily chuckled, "Well there are other kid appropriate movies," pointing towards the collection on the television "Right there."

Jack got up and stared at the choices before turning to Henry "Toy Story 3?"

Henry nodded jumping up and down, making Emily queasy.

"All right boys," Emily said, "You watch that and I'll go get you some popcorn and..."

"Sodas!" Jack and Henry both said excitedly.

"Seven-up" Emily said "No Pepsi's."

"Fine," Jack said begrudgingly.

Emily came back out seeing the boy settled in front of the television with pillows propping them up, handed over the popcorn and drinks, she sighed as she went over to the couch and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt Jack shaking her awake.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked the boy.

"Someone's at the door." Jack told her.

"Oh" Emily said getting up and sighing when she saw Hotch and JJ after opening the door "You know you could have used your key."

JJ raised an eyebrow "They wore you out huh?"

"How can you tell?" Emily replied dryly, while Hotch kissed her forehead.

"Tired?" Hotch asked.

"Not so much now" Emily said "Seems I fell asleep during Toy Story 3."

Hotch chuckled, "So Jack didn't try to trick you into letting him watch a scary movie?"

Tilting her head to the side as she eyed Hotch, "Oh no, he did. The Hills Have Eyes."

JJ shuddered, "Henry, time to go."

The three adults laughed when they saw Henry covered in popcorn butter and salt followed by an equally covered Jack.

"Jack, buddy. Why don't you and Henry wash up?" Hotch told him.

"Ok" Jack said taking Henry's hand and leading him to the downstairs bathroom.

A few seconds later, Henry returned and JJ gave her thanks as she left.

"Jack?" Hotch called out, "You better not be making a mess in there. Jack?"

Jack came out with a frown on his face, "Emmy? What's this?"

Emily's jaw dropped while Hotch's eyes widened when Jack held up her pregnancy test.

"Are you...?" Hotch asked taking the test from Jack ,"Jack, go watch some tv."

Emily looked from the test in Hotch's hand to the floor.

"Are you...?" Hotch asked "Are we having a baby?"

Shrugging, she murmured, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hotch asked "Jack found this."

"I got distracted with the boys" Emily whispered "I completely forgot about the test."

Hotch looked down at the stick in his hands, frowning "Where's the box with the results?"

The two went into the bathroom and Hotch picked up the box, looking from it to the stick then to Emily.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You're pregnant." Hotch said looking for a response from Emily "We're going to have a baby."

"Ok" Emily got out after a pause.

Hotch licked his lips, "Do you not want to have our baby?"

Shaking her head, "No I do. But do you?" Emily asked not looking him in the eye.

"Yes" Hotch said as he lifted his thumb to her cheek, "I am so happy. I love you."

Emily felt Hotch pull her close and kiss her cheek.

"I love you too." Emily said as the two walked back out and found Jack asleep on the couch.

Picking the sleeping boy up, they walked up the stairs both content with the new changes in their lives.

* * *

"We find delight in the beauty and happiness of children that makes the heart too big for the body." Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

See the lonely little review box down there? He wants you to leave him a review.


	2. Une Douce Tentation

**Odyssey**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I wished they also owned iTunes so the new episode would be on there...

Summary: A pregnant Emily's hormones are out of whack when she starts drooling over the men in the Bureau. What does a certain someone think of this?

A/N: So here's part two, be fore-warned that it's "M" rated. Got it? Good. By the way, the title for this chapter "**Une Douce Tentation**" is French for A Sweet Temptation.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Being slightly paranoid is like being slightly pregnant - it tends to get worse." Molly Ivins

* * *

Emily sat in the break room staring outside the window into the bull pen watching several men wander around working.

"You all right Gumdrop?" Garcia asked startling the brunette from her drool-a-thon "Emily?"

"Emily?" JJ repeated then snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face "Emily!"

"Huh?" Emily said turning around "Take a look at that man at the copy machine. Yummy."

"Peterson?" Garcia asked shocked "He's kind of scrawny looking."

"And I think he's gay." JJ added "Are you alright?"

"Lucky man." Emily murmured to herself earning a raised eyebrow from the blondes.

"What?" Garcia asked "What is up with you? For the past few days I've noticed you checking out every man in the Bureau."

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Emily said placing her hands over her mouth shaking her head "Every single guy I pass I've checked out."

"Seriously?" Garcia asked smirking.

"Pregnancy brain." JJ said knowingly "I do believe you're at the beginning of your second trimester right?"

"Yeah." Emily said sighing as she looked back into the bullpen and found her eyes wandering to the different men.

"Well now take it from an expert here" JJ said smirking "But usually in the second trimester that's when the hormone levels rise up with increase blood flow help..."

"So you're saying..." Garcia said "The pregnancy made her extra horny?"

"Mm hmm." JJ said causing both women to laugh "I actually hit on my mailman when I was pregnant with Henry. Scared him so bad that we got a different one, I hit on him too. Still to this day they'll only deal with Will."

Looking over at Emily, the two blondes laughed harder.

"Don't laugh it's not funny." Emily whispered "I even found myself checking out Morgan."

"No!" Garcia said a little too loudly causing Emily to glare as she covered her ears "You're serious?"

Groaning, "As if that's not bad" Emily sighed "I'm starting to daydream erotic fantasy of..."

"Of who?" Garcia asked leaning in, "The team? Awesome!"

Raising her eyebrow at the blonde analyst, "No it's not. Not when..." Emily paused as she saw Reid walk into the bullpen sighing "Look at him, I know he's normally not someone I'd lust after but... but right this second with this intense feeling inside all I want to do is go over to him, rip off his sweater vest and bang him on his desk until he can't think straight."

Garcia's jaw dropped then her head looked up and her eyes popped open as her mouth turned to an 'o'.

"What?" Emily teased "Surprised by my potty mouth?"

A throat clearing caused Emily and JJ to turn around seeing Hotch and Reid standing in the door way of the break room.

"Crap" Emily muttered.

"Uh oh" Garcia whispered looking over at JJ then a pink cheeked Reid.

"So..." Emily said casually "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up." Garcia whispered snickering as the brunette shot her a look.

"May I speak with you?" Hotch asked Emily.

"Huh." Emily said getting up, not missing the smirk on either blondes face or the fact that Reid couldn't look her in the eye.

Emily followed Hotch through the bullpen, stopping when she saw Morgan talking to Anderson.

'Anderson?' Emily thought smiling lightly 'Did he get a new haircut?'

Emily eyed the quiet agent and felt her mouth water only to be pulled out of her thought by Dave.

"Emily" Dave whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spin, "You might want to look up at the catwalk."

Turning her head she saw Hotch standing in his office doorway waiting for her with an annoyed look on his face.

"If I were you, I'd get moving." Dave said nudging her forward.

Grumbling Emily begrudgingly wanders up the catwalk, only pausing briefly to admire the men as Morgan and his teasing of Reid. Once stepping in front of the door, she was pulled in and was slammed lightly against the door, with Hotch's back to the door as he held on to the pregnant brunette by pressing her up to his chest.

"What the hell?" Emily gasped out in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Hotch asked pulling her close to him as he wandered over to his small sofa sitting down and pulling her on his lap.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I heard what you said about Reid." Hotch said sighing "You know that's my child you're carrying."

Rolling her eyes, "Like she'd let me forget it."

Hotch trailed his hands up from her waist to her small bump of their daughter "You know it kind of hurts hearing you've fantasized about other men."

"This is not my fault." Emily said sighing when she felt his hands go up her shirt and down her skirt touching her soft skin "Your daughter has messed with my hormones."

"Really" Hotch said "I was not thrilled at having to see you drool all over Reid, Morgan and Dave."

Her eyes popped open, "I was not drooling over Dave." Emily said shuddering "I was ok, but not Dave. More like Harris, Branch, Anderson and Peterson..."

Hotch grasped her hips tight, "Anderson? Him?" Hotch said "And isn't Peterson gay?"

"So?" Emily said "There's no law that says looking is a crime even if they probably prefer to check you out..."

Pulling her close, "I think I'm going to need to give you incentive to not drool over those men again." Hotch said pulling on her top and tossing it behind her "Stand up."

Emily got off his lap, and felt his warm hands pull her skirt to the floor, "So beautiful." Hotch murmured.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily said "I'm practically a beached whale."

Pulling her hips close to him as he pulled her panties off her, he kissed her baby bump, "You are a beautiful Mother to be."

Emily sighed as he reached up and undid her bra tossing it with her clothes, as she opened her eyes, "You are going to take off your clothes, right?"

Hotch pulled the suit jacket off as Emily undid his tie while he made quick work of pulling his white work shirt and felt Emily's hands unbuckle his belt and pull at the zipper and buttons.

Kicking his pants off him, he pulled Emily back on to his lap and moaned lightly when his erection touched her heated core.

"Mm" Emily sighed as she felt Hotch trail kisses from her neck to her collar bone leaving traces of his mark on her.

"You're going to forget all about them." Hotch whispered as his left hand tweaked her nipple causing her to arch at his touch while his hand went between their bodies.

"Hmm?" Emily moaned, she grabbed hold of his shoulders as he teased her bundle of nerve making her tremble at the contact.

Feeling how wet she was Hotch removed his hand and felt her seat herself on his shaft pushing down as she started nipping at his ear, and releasing soft sighs of content.

Rocking her hips as he bucked up entering her, she bit her lip as she felt herself quicken her pace as he held on tight to her hips both going faster and harder.

The two found their rhythm while he pulled her in for a deep hot passionate kiss, battling for dominance Hotch quickly won out as his tongue slinked into her mouth.

Emily rocked back and forth pulling Hotch tight to her chest as their lips never separated from each other while he felt her ride him.

His inner alpha felt her reaching her peak as her walls clamped down on him, he grasped her cheeks and picked her up laying her down on the couch and saw her give him a knowing smirk.

Looking deeply in her eyes, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you..." Emily replied as he thrusts in her faster and harder feeling her elicit a moan he clamps his lips down on her to silence the noises he was causing her.

Grunting quietly Hotch felt his peak nearing and grabbing her hands he thrust in twice more and felt himself fall over the edge as she Emily came.

Rolling off his pregnant girlfriend, Hotch pulled her on his chest and kissed her lightly as both agents panted from their exertion.

Nuzzling his face in her neck, Hotch lightly kissed and nipped at the skin, proud to see his mark on her.

"Hmm" Emily said when she felt Hotch tap her on the nose and kiss her lips.

"Now how was that?" Hotch said looking at the satisfied woman on top of him.

"You know..." Emily said lightly "I think I just might be satisfied..."

"Might be?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Just kidding" Emily said kissing his heart "You, baby. Only you."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Hotch tilted her chin up, "I love you."

Emily traced the dimple in his cheek, "I love you, too."

"Can I ask you something?" Hotch asked his fingers trailing up and down her spin.

"Sure" Emily said lightly as he rubbed her back.

"Your doctor isn't a man is it?" Hotch asked seeing her pull back and frown "Your ob/gyn?"

"No" Emily said confused "Why?"

"I was just remembering when Haley was pregnant with Jack and she went through this phase in her pregnancy she hit on her doctor all the time."

"Really?" Emily said chuckling "Well you don't have to worry about that, mine is a woman. Though her receptionist is a good looking guy..."

Hotch tickled her as she giggled, "Sorry, ok."

"Better be..." Hotch said "For the next few months I just may have to pair you up with either me or Dave. Keep you away from Morgan and Reid for their own safety..."

"Might want to add Anderson to that list too..." Emily teased but stopped when she saw the horrified look on his face, "Too early for that kind of joke?"

"Very." Hotch replied.

* * *

An Arabic Proverb said "Love and pregnancy and riding a camel cannot be hid."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

So the review box said to tell you, 'hey'. How about you leave him a review?


	3. Le Remplacé

**Odyssey**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds

Summary: A very pregnant Emily is training her temporary replacement and fears that Hotch finds the woman attractive...

A/N: This takes place five months after chapter two. I hope you've all enjoyed this series. Here's the finale. The chapter title, "**Le** **Remplacé**" is French for The Replaced.

Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review.

* * *

Robert C. Gallagher said, "Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine."

* * *

"Hey Lisa" Emily said walking over to her desk seeing the younger brunette with her head buried in protocol and procedures manuals, "So it looks like you've got everything covered. Do you have any questions?"

The temporary BAU agent looked up at the pregnant brunette "No I think I've got it Agent Prentiss. But thanks though, oh you should probably sit down."

Emily watched as the woman got up grabbing her case files and manuals off the desk, "After all this is still your desk."

"Until tomorrow and then it's yours for at least eight weeks," Emily teased as she sat down, "But thanks though, my ankles are kind of killing me."

Emily watched as the agent sat down at the desk next to hers, "So are you excited about joining the BAU?"

Lisa set down her pen, "Kind of, but I heard that for being the most élite and coveted department, the stress of the job is a killer on the spirit, mind and relationships. Is that true?"

Emily pursed her lips thinking over that statement as though true as it is, with the departures of Elle Greenaway, Jason Gideon and Hotch's marriage, she didn't want to dismay the young women from any department in the Bureau.

"Well sometimes some people just aren't able to cope with the pressures within the Bureau but that doesn't mean that any single one department is better than the other, you just have to pick a department you're comfortable with." Emily advised.

"Thanks," Lisa said as she picked up her file that Hotch had given to her, "I better get this up to Agent Hotchner."

Emily nodded as she heard the clicked heels of Garcia rushing up behind her, "How are my Gumdrop and little Gumdrop doing?"

Emily spun around in her chair, "We're good. Though your goddaughter enjoys kicking my bladder around like it's a soccer ball."

Garcia chuckled as Reid approached, "Statistically, one in every three pregnant women..."

"Wow" Emily said covering her ears, "I am through hearing your statistic Reid. I still have nightmares about that statistics on childbirth..."

"Well I am just trying to keep you well informed." Reid said sipping his coffee.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Believe me I'm more than informed. A little too well informed at that."

"We're all more than well informed now," Garcia muttered.

Reid sighed as he sat down, "So where's Agent Tippit?"

Garcia frowned, then remembered Emily was showing Lisa the ropes.

"Oh she's up in Hotch's office, passing off her case files." Emily said nodding in that general direction.

As she looked up she seen Morgan approaching and asked, "What do you guys think of Lisa?"

Morgan walked by, with a grin on his face, "She's hot."

Garcia shot him a warning look as she looked down at Emily who frowned at that.

"You think she's attractive?" Emily asked looking from Reid to Morgan.

"Oh you better believe it, Princess" Morgan said chuckling as he looked over at Reid for confirmation.

"She appears to be an attractive young woman." Reid added with a nod.

"But do you find her attractive?" Garcia asked.

"Sure, she's one of the more recently attractive new agents." Reid said.

"Plus she's got a rocking fit body." Morgan said but paused when he seen Emily's face falter at that, "What?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I am pregnant." Emily said pointing to her stomach, "You know with a human being inside, I'm sorry if I can't keep my pre-baby body."

"Princess?" Morgan said soft and wary, "What is it?"

"Well if you two think Lisa's the most attractive woman in here, then it's only obvious that Dave would agree" Emily said folding her arms across her chest, "Then that segway into the other men on this floor and that includes Aaron too."

"What?" Morgan asked confused, "Are you saying that..."

"What?" Emily repeated, "Oh come on Morgan. The woman's hot, hell I'd go for that too if I swung that way."

Morgan had a smirk on his face which washed off when Garcia smacked the back of his bald head, "Hey."

Garcia raised an eyebrow at him, "Watch it."

"I was thinking about it" Morgan teased, "All right, ok."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Thanks for putting me and my problems on the back burner there."

Garcia turned around, "Oh don't worry, Gumdrop. Don't you worry your pretty little head about this. I'll make sure to find out if your baby daddy thinks she's attractive."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Oh come on. You two can't be serious."

"What?" Emily asked, her fear festering into anger, "You think this is easy for me? I hate having these insecure feelings. This was not my choice."

"Don't worry, Princess. Hotch loves you and your baby girl." Morgan said pointing to the man's office, "Look at him. He's up there with nothing but love in his heart for you, the baby and Jack."

Emily looked up into the office, but instead of seeing Hotch busy at work, the two women and men seen their usually stoic Unit Chief laughing as the two leaned in close to Lisa.

"Well what the hell do you call that?" Emily asked looking at her partner, "Huh?"

"He's laughing" Reid said observantly, "Hotch never laughs with anyone, especially new agents on the team."

"No kidding," Emily muttered, "You think I forgot that?"

"There has to be a logical explanation" Garcia said soothingly, "Maybe he's talking about you, Jack and the little Gumdrop to be?"

Emily looked back up in the office, raising an eyebrow, "Since when have you ever known Hotch to open up about his family to strangers?"

Reid pondered this, "That is true. We'll maybe if we try to test him or eavesdrop or something?"

Emily, Garcia and Morgan looked at him in shock, "What?" Reid asked, "You think just because I'm a bookworm that I don't have illogical ideas too? Well..."

"Ok then do it." Garcia said tossing him Emily's finished files, "You take Emily's files up to Hotch, say that her ankles hurt and that you offered to bring the files up. Go away now, go on, shoo."

Even though he muttered protests, he walked up the catwalk throwing a look at the three as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hotch's voice permeated the room.

"Huh" Emily said leaning back in her chair watching Reid walk in with the case files in his hands.

"Look at it" Garcia whispered as the three BAU employees watch Hotch look up at the office.

They could see Reid talking to Hotch then look over at the temporary BAU agent. It didn't go unnoticed that Hotch was looking increasingly frustrated and annoyed by Reid's rambling, then he looked down into the bullpen frowning.

"Look normal." Emily muttered.

She soon regretted it when her two co-conspirators got grabby with her baby bump touching and fawning the tiny baby to be.

The three tried to look up as casually as possible but each jumped when they heard the door open with Hotch's voice echoing through the bullpen.

"Get back to work, Reid." Hotch ordered as he walked over slamming his office door.

Reid looked over at the three who tried not to look so guilty at him as he wandered down the catwalk.

"Well that sounded like it went... well." Garcia said slowly, "So what did he say?"

Reid inhaled a deep breath, as he turned to see Lisa get up out of the visitor's chair walking out towards them.

"Hey, Lisa" Morgan called out, "How's it going?"

Lisa looked up from the catwalk, wandering over slowly as she set her last case file down "Fine, thank you."

She grabbed a pen and walked over to the free desk, going back to work while the others tried not to look at her.

Emily looked up at Garcia, giving her the nod to go over and interrogate in the sweetest possible way. Garcia gave her a wink and wandered over while Reid kneeled down in front of Emily.

"Ok, so it seems that I annoyed Hotch with my statistics on interoffice relationships while in committed relationships with expectant mothers." Reid said lightly.

Emily and Morgan frowned looking puzzled, "There are actual statistics on that?" Emily asked looking over at Morgan who shrugged.

"No, I just pulled different facts from all kinds of relationships stats." Reid said grinning at her.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Oh you naughty boy." Emily said smiling as she tapped Reid's nose, "You really are a genius."

"Well I like to think so." Reid told her kissing her cheek.

Garcia wandered over as Lisa got up and headed over to the break room.

"Ok, here's the 411" Garcia said sitting on the edge of the desk, "Turns out our temporary agent, one Miss Lisa Tippit is a native from Hartford, Connecticut. She is the youngest child with two brothers, her parents are doctors. When she was thirteen she came to the decision of be in law enforcement and had been dedicated to the cause ever since."

"That's nice" Emily murmured, "But is their anything relevant to what we're all worried about?"

"It seems so wrong" Morgan interjected, "Going through her life. She's an agent on our team... And it's not like we like it when our personal lives are combed through..."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Lisa is engaged to her high school sweetheart Trevor, and is planning to marry him by next fall."

"That's great" Morgan replied, "Anything else?"

"Well when I first went up in Hotch's office, she was asking him about the statistics of relationships surviving the Bureau life..." Reid told the women.

"And?" Emily asked, "What did Aaron tell her?"

"Agent Hotchner told me, that if a relationship is worth saving, then fight for it." Lisa said causing the four to spin around and look at her, "He said the best things in life are worth it. He told me that, all relationships have their rough patches but that if no one ever said life or love was easy. He told me that he already had a bad relationship and he seen what being focused on one thing did to his marriage, he wasn't going to let it happen again, not with his soul mate."

Garcia awed as she looked over at Emily, as Lisa added, "He loves you Agent Prentiss, his eye would never wander on anyone else, I hope you never doubt that."

As Lisa placed her coffee mug on the desk, Emily bit her lip as remorse filled her for her actions she walked over to the young agent, "Please take my desk, Agent Tippit."

"It's Lisa, and no that's your desk, I'm not here to replace you on the team or with anyone else. I'm just here to make sure a job is done." Lisa told her.

"Oh come on, Lisa. I'm not asking you to replace me, I just want to make sure my desk is left in the hands of another hot brunette." Emily teased, seeing the younger agent lighten up.

"Aw, Agent Prentiss" Lisa said with a raised eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me? You should know I'm into brunettes, sexy ones."

"Oh, Lisa" Emily said laughing, "Then you've got forty-five pounds more of me to love."

Morgan and Garcia chuckled at that, as they seen the two women become more relaxed around each other, while Dave entered the bullpen.

"Aren't you all suppose to be working?" Dave said with a raised eyebrow seeing Garcia scamper of to her office, while Morgan hurried up to his own and Reid causally stroll to his desk.

Emily took her seat, finishing up on her own case files for her last day, ready to take her maternity leave.

As she stood up, she took her case file and wandered up the catwalk slower than she ever did due to the added weight going to Hotch's office.

"Come in" Hotch replied, looking up at her, "Oh hey, if it isn't my little covert agent."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not mad, honey" Hotch replied with a grin, "I love it when you ambush me with random weirdness."

Narrowing her eyes at him, "I don't do that."

Hotch tilted his head to the side as he gave her a look, "Honey, last month you were trying to catch me in the act of sneaking cigarettes. And the month before that, there was that weird thing with the whole changing the furniture around every couple of hours..."

Emily sighed as she tossed the case file on his desk and wander over to the large couch in his office.

"I'm really that bad, aren't I?" Emily said, "I'm really trying Aaron. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

Hotch got out of his desk chair and took a seat next to her pulling her close to him, "Honey, you're having a baby that's what wrong. You're hormones are out of whack and will be for a while..."

Emily looked up, "Aaron this isn't like the time I wanted sex all the time, this is thinking you... well you know."

"What?" Hotch asked as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "What is it baby?"

"What do you think of Lisa?" Emily asked licking her lip.

"What about her?" Hotch asked, "She seems like a capable agent."

Emily shook her head, "Do you think she's pretty?"

Hotch frowned at that, "What?"

"Do you think she's pretty?" Emily repeated, her heart pounding fast in her chest as she picked at her finger nail.

"She's ok, I guess" Hotch replied as he looked down at her, "What's with the sudden questions about Agent Tippit's looks?"

Emily bit her lip as she avoided his eyes, "Well it's... it's like this you see."

Hotch seen her continually pick at her nail and he knew what it was, "Emily, sweetheart."

She looked up at him when he tipped her chin up at him, "I love you. Only you, I don't care what it was that you've got some weird wild scenario playing out in your head about me falling for some replacement agent, just believe this. It's not going to happen. I don't want anyone but you, and our family together. Just you, me, Jack and our daughter. Ok?"

Emily looked disbelieving but that rushed out of her when Hotch leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Emily Prentiss and I love our life together." Hotch told her kissing her nose, "Don't you ever forget you're the only one for me."

Emily laid her head on his shoulder, "That's all I needed to hear."

Hotch chuckled, "Sweetie, I've told you that since the day we got together." Placing his hand on her cheek, "You ready to start your leave?"

"Yeah, I think I'm looking forward to the rest." Emily said, "Maybe this will finally get your daughter to start listening to me about not treating my organs like a ball."

Leaning into kiss her, "Good luck with that. Because if she can't listen to you in utero, I doubt she'll listen to you when she hits thirteen."

Emily groaned as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Way to freak me out."

Standing up, "Come on, we're suppose to go to the conference room..."

"Oh for the supposed emergency profile that is code word for baby shower planned by the Godmothers?" Emily said seeing his shocked look, "Yeah this is the same thing Garcia did for JJ when she was pregnant with Henry, remember?"

Shaking his head, he took her hand the two-headed for the conference room, and he suppressed the groan he wanted to emit when he heard Garcia's perky voice yell, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Marcel Proust said, "Time which changes people, does not alter the image we have retained of them."

* * *

**THE END **

Well here's the end of this little series, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review, and let me know


End file.
